


Magic you say?

by GinnykittycatMeow6



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnykittycatMeow6/pseuds/GinnykittycatMeow6
Summary: Meet the Capitals of the World!





	Magic you say?

**Author's Note:**

> The author offers a disclaimer for this story!  
> I don`t own the Hetalia Countries mentioned in this story  
> However, I own the Capitals mentioned here and the plot as well!

Canada looked at the pancakes piled on his plate from his little sister Ottawa set next to his pancakes on the table.The door opened and his little sister came in yelling at somebody on her cell phone."You insolent dog!You know how much that would cost us?A million thousand dollars,"Ottawa snarled before snapping closed her cell phone."I`m sorry but that`s what America said it would cost,"Canada said."But we can`t pay that much money doesn`t come  cheap Canada,"Ottawa said.I know I know but we have no choice Ottawa,"Canada said frowning at his little sister."I know we have to pay that money off we just don`t have it now Big Brother Canada,"Canada sighed eating his pancakes while watching his younger sister Ottawa complain about her day at the Capital`s Meeting.Ottawa`s phone rang and she picked it up looking at the caller Id.She groaned noticing it had Berlin`s picture attached to it."It`s Berlin I need to take this call Big Brother,"Ottawa said walking into her bedroom and closing her door behind her."Berlin what do you want?I`m busy,"Ottawa said logging into her computer and pulling up stuff for work."Well something came up and we need you now,"Berlin answered slowly."Berlin we can`t reveal ourselves to the Public just yet those were our orders from your government we have to follow that," Ottawa said typing something into her document."Well we need to break them this is an emergency," Berlin snapped logging into her own separate computer."I`m coming right away,"Ottawa said logging off her laptop closing it and putting it in a case shoving it into her work bag grabbing her jacket putting it on.She noticed her brother standing in the hallway talking to somebody with a cowlick and she made swift hand motions at him.Her brother nodded and motioned for her to move more closely to him.The person with the cowlick turned around slowly and noticed Ottawa who swiftly slid underneath him kicking upward with her foot.The person tried to grab Ottawa only to feel two daggers at his throat and she smiled sinisterly=-\ throwing the two daggers she held at the person with the cowlick.He yelped and yelled to her big brother who just shrugged moving back letting Ottawa take control."Oh your scared already this is no fun,"Ottawa said pouting like a cute kitten would pout.She swiftly somersaulted over his head throwing more daggers at him pinning him to the wall in one swift motion.She landed on the ground and left the hallway walking downstairs.She opened the door and walked out of the house she pulled out her cell phone calling her private pilot who agreed to fly her personally herself to Germany."Thank you Tina remind me later to treat you to pancakes,"Ottawa said and her pilot answered with"Sure Lady Emille,"Ottawa closed her cell phone putting it back into her pocket walking towards the airport.The airport nodded letting her through without a ticket she was after all the capital city of Canada.Her private plane lifted off from the ground and flew into the air Ottawa sighed enjoying the silence in the cabin.

~Airport, America~

Ottawa glanced out of the window they were landing people staring at their Canadian Flag and her pilot plus her.They seemed confused as if to say why should they be allowed to land earlier than us?Ottawa sighed she started getting packed and cleaning up the place where she currently sat at."Mattie why is a Canadian Plane landing here and why is it allowed to land earlier than other important international planes full of the other representatives from other countries here for the World Meeting?"A voice asked outside of her plane and she walked out of her plane her pilot saluting her per Ottawa`s silent agreement."She is the backup leader of Canada and is just as important as the current Canadian leader,"Canada replied with a smirk on his face."Lady Emille should I fly back to Canada or stay here by your side I am also your bodyguard per Leader Nathon`s advisory," Her private pilot asked.Ottawa grinned and said"Tina fly the plane back to Canada and take a whole week off you deserve it I work you too hard,"Tina stifled a laugh at the male watching them and composed her expression."Yes, Lady Emille I shall do it at once," Tina replied before climbing back inside the plane."Ah so this is America very nice open space unlike Canada which has snow a lot of the year," Ottawa said smiling happily.The male who was watching Ottawa`s pilot and Ottawa herself stared at the cheerful female who waved back.The Canadian plane lifted off of the ground and into the air vanishing into the clouds."Emille!I almost missed you!"A female shouted running towards the female who made an oof sound as she was tackled."Asha your hugging me too hard,"


End file.
